The present invention generally pertains to protective eye guards and is particularly directed to an improvement to a protective eye guard of the type that is used to protect a patient's eyes from a laser beam during surgery.
Such a protective eye guard is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,625 to Teeple. Such eye guard includes a laser-beam-resistant facial mask configured and sized to overlay the portion of a patient's face surrounding the eyes; a pair of eye pads of moisture absorptive material secured on the inner surface of the facial mask; and an adhesive layer disposed on the inner surface of the periphery of the facial mask for temporarily sealing the facial mask to the face of the patient. The facial mask described in said Teeple patent is made of highly reflective metal foil, such as aluminum foil, and the eye pads are described as being cotton gauze. The laser-beam-resistant facial mask protects a patient's eyes from a laser beam; and the eye pads are moistened with a saline solution to prevent the eyes from drying out during a surgical procedure during which the facial mask is being used.